


poems

by sexy_in_a_rat_kinda_way



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, I Don't Even Know, Poetry, i wanted to write some poetry, its really short, please just read this, so this happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexy_in_a_rat_kinda_way/pseuds/sexy_in_a_rat_kinda_way
Summary: just some poems





	1. noticed

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling vaguely emotional so this happened. i might continue this maybe not. i suck at poetry so im sorry. BUT i want to get better so please comment like improvements and stuff. please :)

noticed

i want to be noticed i think  
as your eyes drift over me  
i want to be appreciated i think  
as you barge past me  
I may not be the funniest,  
smartest,  
kindest,  
bravest.  
but if you  
if you focused on me for a second  
it would make a difference

i feel invisible  
i know i'm not  
i feel numb  
but i still suffer  
i want peace  
i want to be noticed  
but i'm no one,  
nobody,  
insignificant.  
a tiny speck in a universe full of possibilities  
soon to be gone

but so are you  
you are as insignificant as me  
you are noticed but you  
you are soon to be gone  
no one will remember you  
we all want to be noticed, appreciated, loved;  
but why?  
we don't mean anything  
we all crave validation  
but it’s so temporary it's meaningless  
so be yourself  
because that’s all that matters


	2. nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back. back again. like four people have read this and have probably hated it but now i'm a poet baby

nostalgia

empty halls  
where we used to walk  
empty benches  
where we used to sit

pleasure   
and joy   
and helplessness  
fill my pores  
the walls are filled with the echo of my laugh  
its drumming like a heart  
carving a long forgotten beat  
into my heart  
that tastes like childhood

i like to think i’ve changed.  
i haven’t.  
i’m the same decaying lump of flesh i was all those years ago  
it’s overwhelming,  
filling me up with memories  
i want to remember the smiles and laughs  
but the only times i remember are filled with discomfort and displeasure

now everything's changed  
it’s not the same as it used to be  
and i fear it will never be the same  
without you around


	3. anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> howdy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought i left didnt you well youre wrong. i dont know who im saying this too like legit no one is reading this

anger

i want to scream  
i want to shout  
i want to fight something   
hurt something  
anything  
it builds up inside me  
threatening to explode  
my veins are filled with pure rage  
my heart thumps to the beat of war drums

it’s overwhelming  
engulfing my insides with its fiery inferno  
my fists tighten  
my teeth clench  
i look down,   
too scared for you to see the fury in my eyes  
i can’t face the disappointment   
you hate the anger  
you say it controls me  
but the anger,   
the rage,  
is the only constant in my life filled with temporariness

i’m controlled by the burning inside  
you look scared,  
but the flames don’t care   
they don’t acknowledge the flinch   
or the way you pull away  
you’re scared,  
scared of me  
and  
for the moment  
that’s enough for the flames to diminish


End file.
